


Ravenclaw Brains

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just a fluffy little ficlet written about Hermione and Ginny and who asks whom out. After all, love is about surprise, right? FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenclaw Brains

Hermione sighed. _It's not supposed to be this difficult,_ she thought, frustrated.

"What?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

She took a deep breath, silently scolding herself for not better preparing her nerves. "Ginny-"

"For the last time, what?" Ginny said, exasperated. "I'm clearly listening, why do you find it necessary to repeat my name over and over again?"

 _Because it's beautiful and it soothes me. Besides, it's all part of my plan,_ Hermione thought smugly. "Shush, Ginny, I have this all planned in my head. Let me do it my way."

"Do what?" Ginny asked, both confused and agitated.

"Shut up, dear girl, I'm trying to ask you out!" Hermione scolded her. _Bugger! How did I want to begin?_

"Oh? Is that what this is all about? Let me make it easier: yes." Ginny said, a bemused smile on her face.

Hermione made a sound of slight disappointment.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused again.

"Well, I had this whole speech prepared where I declared my love and whatnot, and now you've gone and ruined it by agreeing before I really got to ask."

"Aw! Honey, I'm sorry. Go ahead, act like I don't know. What is it, Hermione?"

"No! Now you're just mocking me! I don't want to ask now. You've ruined the surprise." Hermione smiled to herself. It was all going according to plan.

This was her plan, after all. She had wanted to flip it back on Ginny, so she would ask.

After all, Hermione may have been a Gryffindor, but she had been very close to being sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione Jane Granger was a calculating girl, and she intended to use her Ravenclaw brains to their full extent.

"No! Really! I'll act surprised!" Ginny promised, nodding.

"No! There's no surprise now! Love is supposed to be full of surprises!" Hermione said seriously.

Ginny took a mental step back and though. _I don't want to have wrecked it, but she wants a surprise, and that much I have ruined. What can I do to bring back the surprise?_ Ginny suddenly brightened.

"Well, gee, Hermione, would you go out with _me_?" Ginny asked, a confident smile on her face, certain she had salvaged the date she had been teasingly promised.

"Well, I could say yes, but then there's still no surprise because you knew I intended to ask you and, therefore, that I would say yes," Hermione reasoned.

Ginny sighed, frustrated that she had spoiled the intended date so.

Then, a mischievous smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Hermione," Ginny began, walking closer to her, "you say you want surprise?" Hermione nodded in response.

Ginny pressed her against the wall, pressing their bodies together until she could feel the other girl's heartbeat, certain that this would achieve 'surprise status.' Then, to cinch the deal, she nibbled on Hermione's ear, causing her breath to catch in her throat "Hermione," Ginny asked breathily in her ear, "would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Hermione answered, equally breathy in Ginny's ear, "I would love to, dear."

Hermione then pushed Ginny off of her and gathered her books before strutting away, quite proud of herself.

Yes, this girl may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but she had Ravenclaw brains.

And she always got her way.


End file.
